powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: When you leave a message, sign your post with the symbol below so I can respond to you: ~~~~ . If they request it, they get it. If they haven't been active in years on this site, I consider it when I remember that they actually are staff. So, any particular reason for the question? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Happy to help. I hope you'll stay around to help a bit, it's been pretty lonely being only active Admin here... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :/ Possibly. They all seem to drop out sooner or later. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:59, May 1, 2019 (UTC) kuo told me their opinion but I really not understand for that reason I don't really want to share it I just want to know your opinion AZS (talk) 16:58, May 1, 2019 (UTC) I'd rather hear the request from Alissa the Wise Wolf. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Say, Death horseman94, how are these? Action Dash: The ability to perform attacks or actions with a burst of speed or a series of bursts of speed. Kinda like a dash or series of dash, but with the whole body or parts of body to perform actions, Motion Elasticity: The ability to return to an original or certian position, velocity or acceleration after changing it by speeding up, slowing down, changing direction, changing rotation or reconfigurating body parts. Seamless Transitions: The ability to move, act, attack, rotate, etc. with a series of instant or near instant dashes or bursts of epeeds, allowing for Teleportation or Isoportation like movements with arms, legs, head, torso or even whole body with linear or rotational motions. The user seemingly makes motions or actions with no transitions in other words. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:30, May 2, 2019 (UTC) um ummm sorry If I upset you I want to be friend with you or rather just chat what is your favourite type of jinn here (Genie Physiology) this is rest Maxios Tibicena Taghut who possessed humans and inanimate objects (statues) AZS (talk) 02:41, May 3, 2019 (UTC) can I share it https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AZS/Trilogy note: it is just blog AZS (talk) 14:02, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Action Dash is really not like that. It is a short burst of speed that lasts for a quick second or two, like Flash Step. It is really dashing for actions, with an action per dash. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:14, May 2, 2019 (UTC) How about this instead? Body Part Dash, the ability to cause body parts to dash, or do a series of dashes if they can do it. They usually have accuracy as well to do tasks and actions while doing such dashes. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:41, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:00, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi Could you tell me what was wrong with divine mind page you deleted I worked hard on that Can I reupload it and you can help me touch it up a bit. It was a very orginal power @bfields5 / Sorry, mixed who posted the question... Starting the first day with "I'm gonna remove two most common categories cos I don't think they belong here" colors opinion a bit... -_- Haven't seen that many actually doing their job. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:36, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Well, thanks for bringing that to my attention, but it really doesn't help much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I can't really do much about discord as that is only tangentially connected to this site, but should I demote DYPAD/Imouto here? They haven't been around and even less active for some time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey, can I get the link to the discord? CrabHermit (talk) 17:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) OK, well, when you can please feel free to invite me when possible. CrabHermit (talk) 17:36, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Please try to use bit more polite tone with Imouto. I know you have beef with her, but being aggressive/mocking from the first message really doesn't give good picture of you as someone who is in position of responsibility. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 12, 2019 (UTC) M Can't really blame you, I try to keep from doing anything more than basic editing before going to bed but sometimes it can't be avoided and it's usually embarrassing when I'm more alert. All tings considered Imouto isn't that bad admin. There are certainly the trickers every-one has but she rarely does same things twice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:08, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Was that on this site or on discord? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:46, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Well, then I trust it to you to keep eye to similar thing on here. I already told you that I don't have any power over discord. Incidentally, have you considered making your own discord site if imouto is that much problem there? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:56, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Best revenge is living well, or in this case showing how it's supposed to be done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:10, May 12, 2019 (UTC) First, sorry for mistaking you for a guy. Second, she is self aware of what she has done and says she is willing to improve, as she told me. Besides, you still seemed like you were picking on her on Kuo’s page and trying way to hard to expose her. You could have done it in a much better way, you know. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 13:12, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Well, it is hard to change one self, as it takes willpower. However, I believe it is possible she could do it. Still, even if you were stressed out, it would have been good to try to control your stress some to avoid sounding, or should I say seeming so mean to Imouto. You may not hate her as a person as you say, but how you dealt with the situaiton back then was not helping. If you are going to expose some one, not only is being mor polite more required, but self control would be necessary, even when stressed. That said, I don't deny Imouto has faults like you said, and to be honest, I am not really siding with her. I just didn't like how you were towards her back on Kuo's page, and I just wanted to add my two cents, that is all. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:18, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, it is probably best if you go do that. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:14, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Hello How are you? AZS (talk) 19:44, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I am fine you don't need to sorry you are free AZS (talk) 19:44, May 14, 2019 (UTC) As said before, I have no powers outside this site. There's very little what I can do about that, it's not like I can take over discord. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, May 17, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey Death horseman94! My name is Marcus, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this fine wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask, but I can assure you, we aren't here to take over.TIMESHADE |T - | 21:24, May 17, 2019 (UTC) mm you are really cute I seriously thinking we become friends AZS (talk) 10:30, May 20, 2019 (UTC) thank you I have a honour how are you? AZS (talk) 01:23, May 22, 2019 (UTC) . fine can you see powers I created: User:AZS AZS (talk) 10:11, May 23, 2019 (UTC)